K K Shi: Crecer, Correr, Tropezar
by Gengibre
Summary: Hatake Kakashi es un adolescente de 16 años que, en un descuidado encuentro con su mejor amigo, Uchiha Obito, termina embarazado del mismo. ¿Qué otra idiotez hará? No lo sabe, pero está seguro que buscará una solución a su "problema" junto a su ex maestro y la esposa de éste mientras está en un duelo por confesar sus sentimientos, de los que aún niega, a Obito. M-preg ObiKaka AU


Disclaimer: Naruto, los personajes y lo que atribuye la serie en general, pertenece a Masashi K., Juno: Crecer, Correr, Tropezar es original del guión por la mano de Diablo Cody y producida por la compañía Fox Searchlight Pictures. Esto es una especie de parodia usando los personajes y acoplando sus personalidades de modo que puedan quedar en la película. Nada mío, salvo este desastre.

Shipping: Principal; **Obito** Uchiha x **Kakashi** Hatake | Secundaria; **Minato** Namikaze x **Kushina** Uzumaki

Categoria: Comedia, Drama y Romance, supongo.

Aviso: Esto es YAOI, una relación hombre y hombre. Si ya viste la película Juno hasta final, ya sabes qué pasará, es tu elección si decides seguir desde aquí o no, y si no la haz visto, esto será como un gran SPOILER. Hay clara mención del M-PREG, embarazo masculino, pero descuida, para no te apresures a imaginar un Kaka con pancita, ya que dejaré imágenes ObiKaka para amenizar el transcurso, en caso de que decidas proseguir.

Habiendo aclarado y advertido todo, si haz decidido continuar, GRACIAS, en caso de que no, GRACIAS TAMBIÉN.

* * *

Otoño.

Las hojas parecían rogar con incesantes movimientos contra el ligero viento frío, se remitía con fuerza entre cada soplido, que se negaba a otorgarles el permanecer en el sitio del que alguna vez habrían brotado con un verde inocente de las ramas de los árboles, como si los pequeños silbidos que la naturaleza desprendía en el aire tratarán, sin el éxito que pensaban, hacerles comprender que había llegado el momento de soltarse de aquel agarre y caer con parsimonia de la seguridad de aquellos sólidos troncos arraigados a la tierra fértil más negra que café con la excusa de su vejez. Era el tono naranja emparentándose con el amarillo en una grata oportunidad de sucumbir sus colores en un necio tono seco con el que cesarían el berrinche y se soltarían del agarre. Colores así, aunque ajenos a la situación tan melancólica por la que sufrían estos cambios los árboles y sin intenciones por las que interferir, son vislumbrados por unos ojos entrecerrados en la puesta del Sol, aquel atardecer del medio día que ciegan por escasos segundos la grisácea mirada compleja y sin colores resplandecientes en emoción que un joven albino, cuyo cabello tan despeinado y con estilo desenmarañado como el mismísimo pasto verde crecido, pero sin llegar este a un monte como un pastizal, e inclinándose a un tono casi tan grisáceo como el que sus ojos delataban ahora que el Sol se posaba ante sus mechones levantados, que sus desgastados pero conservados tenis con añoranza pisaban desentendidos, al igual que las hojas del otoño, la situación en la que se vio envuelto sin ni siquiera tiempo antes llegar a entender qué demonios hizo para merecer esto.

Él, aunque para la tortuosa fortuna del tan mencionado vivísimo pasto verde, muy diferente del estado de ánimo que adolescente mantenía estoico en su mirada y gesto, no era el único que se mantenía atormentando el suelo con su toque brusco. Lo que el joven observaba, con una enorme botella de un refrescante jugo de naranja, cuyo brebaje se contenía tibio, por cierto, y con la mitad del contenido medio acabado, porque por más que se lo repitiesen las cosas siempre estaban medio vacías y no medio llenas, se veía como un juego de sala, uno muy, pero muy viejo.

Una pequeña mesita en la que se podrían colocar a lo mucho un objeto de decoración, un jarrón y ya, un tapete cuyo bordado, un perro de raza pug exactamente, le parecían interesantes y casi deseaba quedarse con ellos, pero de los cuales en estos instantes pasaba de largo, entre otras cosas que ni se molestaba por averiguar si serían un perfecto regalo para cualquier anticuario, ya que el objeto del cual sus ojos no podían apartarse ni aún con las muy escatimadas ganas que acudían a él de ir al baño o voltearse por el sol cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, o al menos la parte que no era resguardada bajo la bufanda de lana que ocultaba desde su nariz hasta la barbilla, se permitía por la que doblegarse yacía siendo su foco de atención, como un perro fijo contemplando a su dueño comer una pedazo de alimento que copión también quiere comer. Es un sillón; uno más viejo que la mayoría de los objetos juntos, sumando sus años o multiplicando ellos, y con un forro entre café gris polvoriento decorándolo que lo orillaba a dar como cierta su acusación. Lo miró, entre perdido y enfrascado en un duelo en lo que mientras sus piernas dentro de aquel pantalón de mezclilla se sintieron cansadas por el tiempo que se tomó estando parado, pero no se inmutó y simplemente bajó un tanto con su mano izquierda la bufanda verde que cubría su rostro de cualquiera sea la cosa quisiera interponerse a él, dio un largo sorbo entre trago y trago continuo del ahora casi extinto jugo y se dejó divagar en sus pensamientos una vez la bebida viajó en picada por su garganta, la pequeña nuez en su cuello se movió ligeramente, como las hojas que no interferían en el patio en el que él meditaba caían muy lejos en las calles poco circuladas, acomodó su bufanda de un verde oscurecido nuevamente del día mientras devolvía la tapa al lugar seguro del que vino, y se permitió recordar.

Todo este embrollo... Siendo causado con un estupendo inicio en una silla; comenzó con un sillón, nunca mejor dicho, y del cuál, si lo pensaba, dejó que pasara con tanta sencillez de las que se juró nunca permitiría ocurriesen los eventos afectivos que se colasen bajo de sus fosas nasales.

Si él hubiese debido el recurrir a preguntarle a una persona cualquiera que hubiese visto caminar por la calle aquel día hacía no mucho de tiempo, lo que con más certeza sabe es que esta le hubiese contestado con seguridad lo que un diccionario le explicaba en un corto resumen; " _En un sillón solo hay como cupo para que una persona pose su retaguardia en él, para algo es un sillón. Algo individual y cómodo_."

... Pero no. Y era esta negación lo que más frustraba su sien hasta el punto de obligarlo a ceñir sus cejas con enfado realzando una furibunda vena.

Una canción lenta, tan lenta que los segundos se carcomían así mismos en minutos, y estos prosiguiendo, en aquel dormitorio en el que ambos estuvieron se sentía igual o muchísimo más invertido la velocidad que aquella melodía que en lugar de dar un ambiente propio al sitio, acalorado y excitante, pudo con facilidad dormir a quien fue su acompañante en fracción de segundos en cualquier instante durante el melodioso canto angelical, pero esta simplemente no era la que daba el caso a aquel clásico cuyo nombre olvidó, sin embargo, la melodía permaneció inscrita en su recuerdos, tarareándola vagamente al situarse distraído balanceándose y yendo de un recuerdo a otro, que con finalidad lo avergonzaba su propia mente.

En fin.

Él estuvo ahí parado, causando la tentativa expectativa, que aunque muy en el fondo sabía que le encantaba darse a ser deseado, de crear el libidinoso brillo de aquellos negros ojos ónix sujetos a él por parte de su joven mejor amigo. El apellidado Uchiha se encontraba sentado allí mismo, justo en el sillón en el que junto a este se hallaba encendida una pequeña lámpara con el foco a poco de fundirse sobre un buró que le permitía al Hatake ver con poca claridad el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su mejor amigo. La visión era tenuemente oscura, tanto así que las paredes color crema se veían con un toque de antigüedad dándole un tenso ambiente al dormitorio, tenso así e igual él, con un movimiento torpe y solo perceptible ante la vista para el Uchiha, bajó no lento pero tampoco rápido la única prenda de ropa que lo cubría de estar completamente desnudo y expuesto ante la mirada de Obito. Cayó por sus pálidas piernas y fue ignorado a un lado.

Dejó la trusa ahí tirada, para que observase con gusto el espectáculo que ambos le darían, o para que fuese una decoración muy extravagante en el piso alfombrado.

Respiró profundamente hondo, presintiendo el palpitar en su corazón latir aún más veloz que el aire escapando de sus pulmones al exhalar, oyó la sangre correr a través de sus orejas y nublando su vista con bochorno, mientras caminaba ligeramente hacia el sillón, contemplo por varios segundos el bronceado cuerpo de su amigo, el como algunas gotas de sudor se desprendían con cautela de su pecho desnudo y se perdían a donde, aunque no visible ni demostrado, se apenaba por mirar si quiera unos instantes para corroborar la enorme erección del cuerpo ajeno. Subió una pierna con cuidado de no resbalar ni lastimar al Uchiha al presionar parte de la piel inclinándose, cuando las ásperas yemas de las duras manos del moreno hicieron fricción contra los suaves muslos de su pierna, recorriéndola y aprovechando el tenerla bajo su control propio, él se reprimió un jadeo que contuvo fallidamente y que delató el placer que sintió bajo el toque repentino, sobresaltando su cuerpo en un estremecimiento. Viéndose sujetado con seguridad prosiguió a aupar la pierna contraria, tratando de acomodarse al sentarse, al principio, sobre el regazo en los muslos contrarios de su amigo. Acercaron sus rostros peligrosamente el uno del otro, Kakashi respiraba el aire que Obito exhalaba, y a su vez este hacia lo mismo admirando el pequeño lunar que su mejor amigo tenía por marca de nacimiento eternamente en el rostro a unos centímetros cerca de sus finos sonrosados labios, justo en la barbilla, pulgadas lejos de una pequeña y atrevida cicatriz que conllevaba a una puerta en sus memorias que creía prohibido el paso. Aún en la oscuridad consumiendo su visión no podía evitar ansiar perder la visibilidad que tenía en regocijarse de cada detalle que volvía único el rostro contrario del de cabello plateado.

\- He estado deseado esto por mucho tiempo. - Kakashi suspiró ante lo dicho por el moreno sin comprender bien cómo debía responder ante tal declaración. Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para objetar con una risilla entre nerviosa y emocionada, como cuando recibes tu primer juguete después de comportarte bien todo el año y pensándote especial de que tu recompensa se te será dada.

Se aferró como pudo de los hombros anchos del contrario y se vio con una expresión un tanto adolorida cuando, lentamente el Uchiha comenzó a introducirse con demora cauta en su apretada entrada, aquello tan solo le dio tiempo a contestar entre espasmos una simple respuesta tan corta como su entrecortada respiración habiéndose llenado una vez el moreno entró por completo le dio. - Lo sé.

\- _Bakakashi_...

Besó delicadamente la mejilla derecha del moreno, el Uchiha paseó nuevamente la yema de sus dedos, ahora regalándose la prestigiosa libertad por soltar ambas manos para moverlas, un poco evasivas en los primeros toques al estar el Hatake resguardándose con sus propios brazos a los calientes hombros ajenos sin temor por caer en una estrepitosa caída entre cada estocada, repasando los extremos de la suavemente pálida piel que tenía por espalda su mejor amigo en el mundo. Reptó sus manos por cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba con suaves caricias, que omitieron la incomodidad de la intromisión, al principio, a sus omoplatos, posteriormente recorrió su espina dorsal con la punta de su dedo causando efectos de estremecimientos y escalofrantes cosquilleos en Kakashi.

La expresión perdida, que se veía en la indiferencia de su rostro debida a la extrema concentración que presentaba memorando esos confusos, aunque excitantes, habiendo de ser francos, recuerdos como una película completa en su cabeza, se aturdieron, desconcentrándose como un golpe de mil aves cantando devuelta a la irregular normalidad con la que convivía diariamente al sucesivo comienzo que un pequeño zorro rojizo y con delineado negro en el pelaje entorno a su enormes ojos furiosos lo miraban al creerlo ver invadir la propiedad ajena de su actual ama, bramando con potencia al estar limitado con un collar aprisionando su cuello y atado a una cadena desde su casita hecha de tablas de madera enceradas. Parpadeó un par de veces moviendo su cabeza por el repentino desconcierto en un sobresalto sorprendido, volteó a observar con atención a su distractor con un notorio ceño fruncido por su par de cejas grisáceas y que los mechones colgando de su rostro no alcanzaban a tapar por el lado derecho.

\- ¡Oh, maldición, Kurama, cierra tu boca! - Gritó en una orden a la exótica mascota que había causado centenares de problemas a todo aquel vecino en el vecindario con sus revueltas, que ni se calló ni tampoco obedeció, sino que se sentó en silencio él mismo porque así lo quería, curioso mayormente por la reacción del albino. Bajó las dos enormes orejas que lo caracterizaban y ladeó el rostro sin dejarse permitir mostrarse nada menos intimidante, mientras él volvía a retirar su bufanda y bebía de la enorme botella de plástico transparente, que ahora ya estaba a un cuarto de trago en quedar completamente vacía por el sediento joven.

" _Este es el más genial juego de sala de estar desechado que he visto_ ", piensa con la mirada igualmente fija con un deje de ansiar volver a rememorar aquellas cinematecas en su cerebro que le brindaban un calor por todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que sus labios se resecan nuevamente tras haberse desconectado de la dulzura con la que se gustaban el sabor de la botella.

Guardó la tapa naranja del objeto prontamente desechable en su bolsillo izquierdo admitiendo que este debía quedarse para un mejor uso abierto todo el tiempo que requiriese, nostálgicamente se sintió atrapado por querer conservar aquella basura, limpió de sus labios el sabor dulcemente ácido de la tropical naranja sin pulpa con la manga derecha de su chaqueta azul marino rey, y se retiró del lugar yéndose más rápido que contando cada minuto volviéndose hora en todas las que él permaneció ahí sin saber cómo moverse y aceptándose paralizado por los recuerdos.

Sin un libre albedrío nuevamente que las detuviera, las hojas envolvieron cada paso con el que el Hatake se guiaba sin la penosa perdición ni la gloriosa victoria a su siguiente parada del día asomándose atrás de él con un camino que se intercalaba aleatoriamente entre el amarillo y naranja, en ocaciones parecía culminar con un café claro, pero la lista no se determinaba con un límite por el cual objetar y dejar de caer completándose en simpatía, comprendiendo que no necesitaban el por qué aferrarse a un algo por el cuál atenderse como completas y ordinarias. Él se orilló a un lado diminuto de la acera, casi rozando con sus tenis azul marino los patios delanteros en las casas vecinas de las cuales mínimamente llegó a pisar un pequeño brote por accidente de una flor que se veía a medias por marchitarse sin apoyo en la debilidad por la friolenta época que se calaba, siendo ignorado, aunque él tampoco hubiese devuelto saludo alguno si lo recibía, por una considerable cantidad de sus compañeros en el instituto trotando por la manzana y dando cortas zancadas que los hacían ver casi flotando como extraños seres veloces en los uniformes de los colores distintivos que mantenía la escuela en ellos, bordado en el pecho de cada una y otra de las camisetas por sus amorosas madres el escudo " ** _火"_** los representaba, camuflados en brillantes colores metálicos siendo similares a la limitada paleta de las hojas incrustándose una y otra en la cima de su desarreglado peinado con los cuales pasarían desapercibidos de no ser por los fuertes golpeteos con los que molestaban el piso al pasar trotando.

Prosiguió, sacudiendo con una mano las pocas hojas secas que decidieron anidar su cabeza en busca de consuelo.

El largo sobrante al aire de su bufanda verde oscuro que le cubría la barbilla se mantenía danzando entre los vientos que soplaban encarando su rostro frustrado, y que con su andar acelerado por el caminado tan rápido aumentaba dicho estremecimiento en su prenda de lana inseparable. Era solo cuando se detenía tomando unas bocanadas controladas de aire e inclinaba su cabeza con orientación a la carretera para observar en ambas direcciones dúo de la calle para poder cruzar sin ser arrollado. por algún conductor descuidado esta se detenía de golpe, pareciendo desanimarse ante la inminente visita a donde fuese que su portador la estuviese llevando con tanta insistencia que ni siquiera se detenía al avanzar con longevidad por toda la ciudad como si un montaje con un estilo de música naturalmente familiar estuviera cediéndole tal ambiente a lo ancho de sus solitarios pasos.

Coincidió con el cilindro manchado de suciedad y plagado de un olor a putrefacción, aunque tal vez no tan sucio porque no veía moscas revoloteando, estando a centímetros de avanzar y entrar por la puerta transparente de cristal de la exótica tienda de conveniencia, que adelante de esta tenía una pequeña nave espacial rojiza en la que un par de personas cuyos nombres no aparentaban sonarle en nombres conocidos convivían amenamente como una pareja de novios, que aunque no le prestaba ni un solo cabello blanquecino de importancia, fácilmente le evitaban a los niños que se mordiesen los dedos por los berrinches de jugar con esa navecilla roja medio desmantelada traga monedas con la que el dueño del establecimiento-vende-todo tipos de cosas ganaba unas míseras monedas, pero las obtenía al cabo y fin. Así hecho, arrojó el recipiente de jugo ya acabado y extinto dentro del bote de la basura, con tal de no arrebatarlo en un acto de furia al suelo donde se quedaría estorbando el paso, y se adentró al sitio donde podía obtener sus historias Icha Icha a un precio extraordinariamente desbordante, que le parecía una estafa siendo de lejos una justa transacción como su anciano conocido decía.

Un contradictorio anciano de piel morena estirada volteó a verlo mientras él divagaba con la mirada concentradamente cabizbaja sin sentirse mal en los estantes en busca del objeto comercial por el que llegó horas antes al establecimiento de venta y compra, hasta sus cubiertos oídos por los largos mechones de cabello azabache que optaba por permitir colgar con esplendor sobre sus hombros sin atarlos ni superior, lo que le daba una seriedad y despreocupada mirada intimidante, llegó el cascarrabias sonido estridente de la campanilla sosteniéndose arduamente con un alambre dorado del marco de la puerta, y entonces volteó a ver entonando con sus labios aparentemente estando bordados con una aguja e hilo negro a su quijada, como si fuese una pintura, una sarcástica diligencia de palabras gesticulando una indiferente expresión.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¡Si no es ni menos que Kakashi, el copión, Hatake! ¿Volviste por otra prueba?

Roló en un contoneo hastiado sus grisáceos ojos mientras se encaminaba a uno de los pocos variados estantes que yacían repletos de mercancía, observó por la esquina de uno de sus ojos que no se cubría del todo con su cabello como Hidan disimuladamente escabullía a los bolsillos de su pantalón algunos bocadillos. Lo ignoró desinteresado, paseando su mirada cual pasarela para adquirir lo que tanto ansía; comida, verduras y frutas, bebidas, golosinas, y allí, entre las bolsas de nachos y las novedosas versiones de ramen empaquetado y deshidratado de edición limitada, que la señora Kushina y Naruto comían locamente, se hallaban una hilera de cajas blanquecinas que correspondían al novedoso diseño, de los cuales algunos de sus compañeros en el instituto compraban diariamente.

Y ahora, él se volvió en uno de ellos.

\- Creo que la otra estaba defectuosa. El signo de más parecía uno de división, así que no estoy convencido. - Se acercó al mostrador con intenciones ansiosas por tomar con su diestra la llave del baño, en la otra sostenía con un fuerte agarre la prueba, entonces, Kakuzu fue presuroso tirando de la llave y privando al Hatake de realizar la prueba que podría obtener como resultado el cambiar pañales o un aterrador susto de mil años.

\- Es la tercera prueba de hoy, papá oso. Tu trasero fue fecundado, no tengo duda de eso.

El hombre albino mayor del recinto volteó, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación mientras una enorme mancha pegajosa del helado que comió al haberlo robado de la nevera decoraba su rostro con un gracioso color que pintaba tanto sus mejillas como su lengua del dulce fucsia. Kakuzu se lo descontaría, muy seguramente. - Es fácil decir si estás embarazado. ¿Tus tetillas están cafés?

\- Sí. Tal vez tu noviecito tenga de esos espermas mutantes. Y vayan a tener gemelos.

Frunció el entrecejo, con una oculta vena hinchada en su frente por el cabello albino que lo cubría pavoneándose desapercibida ante los molestos comentarios que el par de hombres soltaban sin pena ni vergüenza acerca del estado por el que, aunque le costase trabajo admitir internamente en palabras, sin estar del todo asegurada, tenía una gran sensación fría recorriendo su espina por el pánico. Ni el peli negro con resaltos ojos verdes, que se veían penetrantes ante la falta del blanco en los ojos oculares, ni muchísimo menos el albino mayor ahí tenían idea de quién podría ser el padre del no confirmado no nacido, simplemente le resultaba graciosas a sus latosas morales la información de que el más precavido como lo es él, el que nunca baja la guardia ante cualquier situación ni se permite llevarse por sus impulsos, él como un Hatake, el hijo de cuyo padre fue un hombre responsable hasta su lamentablemente trágica muerte, al final hubiese concluido siendo otro de los adolescentes que contemplaban venir e ir con sus parejas entre lloriqueos por el indeseado regalo que su calentura les regaló. Mofándose no tan solo de él, sino también del que daban como vástago aún no nacido que tendría que lidiar con todos los problemas en adelante. Así, viendo estas reacciones, duda firmemente en comentarles que fue el Uchiha que conocen quién lo orilló a concluir en este estado.

Dichoso sea Obito, con quien perdió su virginidad fue él.

\- ¡Silencio, anciano! - Gritó el principio completamente enfadado, sin embargo, haciendo captado la atención de ambos presentes que finalizaron el espectáculo poco natural e ilógico que era el reírse juntos tan pasivamente, se calmó nuevamente volviendo a una neutralidad, todavía guardando un poco de rencor, mientras elevaba su cabeza para ver a los ojos al hombre que de anciano tenía sólo la edad y experiencia, - Mira, ¡acabo de beber un galón entero de jugo de naranja y tengo que ir al baño, pronto!

Kakuzu no renegó su expresividad al imponer una mueca de disgusto mezclándose con el cansancio por recibir una orden del que es menor por mucho a él, pero por la gran mayoría de razones por las que uno de sus pasatiempos más frecuentes es fastidiar a los adolescentes inmaduros menores como el Hatake lo es para él, continua estando al cargo de un negocio. Se obligó a cederle la llave señalando con el pulgar desvainado hasta la dirección ya conocida por el adolescente albino menor.

\- Bien, ya sabes dónde está el baño. - Kakashi inclinó su cabeza unos instantes en un agradecimiento forzado mientras tomaba la caja y con la llave marchaba en automático hasta el recóndito sitio. El anciano, con las fuerzas suficientes para ser audiblemente ruidoso antes de que el menor bloqueara la puerta encerrándose del contacto con el exterior para deslizar sus líquidos gustoso por el desagüe, gritó. - ¡Paga por esa prueba cuando termines!, ¡No creas que es tuya solo porque la marcaste con tu orina!

Silencio. Paz. Tranquilidad. Las únicas ocaciones en las que él conseguía obtener esas tres palabras al unísono en un punto de encuentro felizmente se daban estando en los lugares aislados y, escondidos y ocultos de la gran mayoría de las personas; recóndito, en una resumida palabra que adoraba. Lugares así, como un ejemplo, es este. El diminuto sanitario con el que contaba la tienda de descuentos tan limitados como la amabilidad misma del dueño en aquellos momentos lo hacían inmensamente entusiasmado, la suciedad adornaba en algunas manchas el interior de la taza y dentro de ella un color amarillento ocultaba las marcas de porqueriza en un tono menos vago. Bajó rápidamente el holgado pantalón azul marino que portaba hasta la mitad de sus rodillas, este fue acompañado por los calzoncillos verdes, que son su ropa interior en esos instantes, exponiendo el par de glúteos redondos pálidos que sostenían por sí solos el pantalón sin la necesidad de un cinturón. No chifló con las intenciones en divagar por su mente durante la espera, permitió que la cascada incolora cayese rápidamente en un veloz descenso al inodoro, salpicando con las reprimidas gotas necesarias la parte que debía ser marcada en la prueba de embarazo mientras sujetaba temblorosamente impaciente en su derecha la parte donde evadía ensuciar su pálida mano con las transparentes aguas tibias, del mismo modo que el signo cuyo significado podría variar de animarlo hasta angustiarlo.

Acabó, escuchó los últimos sorbos restantes salpicando la vieja porcelana gris, y subió su ropa acomodándola de nuevo registro, la turbulencia con la que formaban un remolino girando a las cloacas, jalando cada pliego de las sustancias acuosas que se derramaron, girando como una bocanada al inhalar fuertemente el aire obsequiándole el volver a confrontarse con el exterior, nervioso. Lavó sus manos, colocando el palo de la prueba en la cima de la caja intencionado a no hacer algo que afecte el resultado, mojarlo con otras sustancias de procedente desconocido ahí, consecuencias así.

Suspiró visualmente cansino, sujetando entre sus dos dedos, el índice y pulgar, el extremo seco del artefacto mientras lo observa tan cerca como le es soportable.

Llegó al mostrador, el impaciente moreno permanecía vigilando sus movimientos fijamente, importándole levemente el cómo, sin pasar desapercibido ni sigiloso, Hidan resonaba su garganta dando los tragos crudos a una cerveza fría por la que había colado su mano dentro del frigorífico igualmente emocionado con la inminente noticia que el chico diría.

\- Bueno, ninja fértil que copia, ¿cuál es él pronóstico? ¿Menos o más? - Endureció su mirada adormilada ante las cuestiones que arrojaba hacía él el anciano, continuó contemplando la prueba entre sus dedos lo suficientemente cerca como para que no se le llegase a escapar el resultado, si este repentinamente salía de la nada, pero tampoco para que el olor llegase a colarse entre sus fosas nasales e intente alojarse el aroma en sus pulmones.

\- No lo sé, todavía no aparece. - Pavoneó con curiosidad un vistazo por el ángulo externo de su ojo derecho. Interceptó, entonces, unas varias bolsas cuyo contenido se recalcaba en letras grandes en el estampado principal con letras agigantadas y blancas; tomó una bolsa con bocadillos de berenjena alargados cual soga y la puso sin miramiento y brusquedad entre la desesperación por obtener el resultado de una vez sobre el aparador de madera. - Tomaré uno de estos. No... Ahí está. El maldito signo de más rosa es insoportable.

Agitó entre sus dedos el aparato remojado en sus propios fluidos, como si una turbulenta ventisca con nubarrones agrietaran el cálido día volcara repetitivamente a un avión en pleno vuelo por la celeste extensión de las arruinadas cremosas nubes blanquecinas, poniendo en un temeroso pánico a todos aquellos tripulantes que añoraban con montarse sobre los asientos acojinados y fantasear con la maravillosa sensación de libertad que el volar sin alas, a diferencia de las muy afortunadas aves rapiñando, ofrecía en estas latas.

Así es el presentimiento bombeando ferozmente su corazón, es dubitativo y comprende que es muy lejana la posibilidad de que él vaya a colocarse en una situación similar, pero el desespero obligándolo a respirar hondo, aunada a la obligación de pensar qué le espera de ahora hasta adelante. Peor aún de lo que ya es, aquella plena y grata sensación de libertad siendo arrebatada con un único símbolo desabrido en el aparato que está salpicando los productos envueltos. Sacude. Sacude. Y, tal como espera, nada.

Kakuzu lo tomó del brazo, indicándole que cesara el inútil movimiento que se proponía con una persistencia desesperante. - Esa no es una pizarra. No es un garabato que puedas borrar fácilmente.

Roto su cabeza, girando su cuello de modo que observó con su más exasperada expresión de súplica al moreno detrás del mostrador, la bufanda, haciendo su trabajo, impedía al anciano admirar completamente esta mueca, que se distrajo ignorándolo ahora pasando por la máquina todo aquello que el Hatake tomó de su propiedad, pero sin perder la vista del cómo el gesto desesperado del albino aminoró el estrés que se acrecentaba en su tarde.

La juguetona campanilla resonó en clara señal de despedida, pensó con irónica alegría que al menos alguien dentro de la tienda se despedía de él y le deseaba suerte en la trágica situación que lo acontecía. Antes de avanzar, siendo consciente de la tortura mental a la que se degradaba al echar un nuevo vistazo al pequeño palo blanco entre sus manos contemplo los signos. Se renegó de sí mismo frunciendo el ceño, y arrojó de una vez por todas aquella cosa al interior del bote donde yacía su botella vacía que anteriormente bebió. Al final, por lo menos el jugo volvió a su punto de origen.

Caminó un paso tenue, entre el desánimo que cargaba en sus hombros iba tan lento que una multitud de los corredores de su institución se dividieron dos filas otorgándole la vía libre ante la idea de que no se movería ni un milímetro como ocurrió por la mañana, de regreso a la casa en la que se encuentra viviendo, deseando tardar todo la noche de ser necesario en aquellos instantes donde se halla estático ante las incógnitas del ahora. La claridad perdiéndose en la tenue oscuridad que rápidamente consumía la ciudad en el anochecer le impedía prestar atención en el cómo las hojas prosiguen cayendo raudamente en su llegada a la casa de quienes son sus tutores justo ahora. No se hallan dentro de la hogareña casa, sabe esto con tan solo el observar, profundamente aliviado, desde el exterior la falta de luces rompiendo el azul oscuro que hay de la noche.

Ante ello, habré la bolsa con su fritura dulcemente amarga y obtiene ha alcanzar con su puño un gran trozo de berenjena alargada, cuela un extremo por una de las largas ramas del árbol en el patio delantero, hasta lo más arriba que le es posible llegar con la somnolienta presión que se carga en aquellos instantes, y con el extremo sobrante en su mano hace un nudo. Trata de ahorcarse con ello, pensando graciosamente que acabar con su sufrimiento muriendo sacándose el aire con el delicioso bocadillo, que más le encanta, de los que acostumbra comer junto al ahora padre de su futuro hijo, con el que hizo un ritual tan amoroso para concebirlo, sería la muerte más irónica de todas, entonces, tira de la fritura e intenta emitir fingidos sonidos de dolencia. Fracasando tristemente su gran método y él concluye comiéndose el bocadillo, no irá a desperdiciarlo, mientras entra a la casa con la copia de la llave que su maestro le otorgó como obsequio.

Entrando a su hogar, aún sin estar muy del todo acostumbrado, cómodo, ni aceptando en sus pensamientos, a estas palabras conjunta en una última oración gesticulaba por su propia boca al ingresar ignora el recorrido de la entrada, en el que deposita su par de copia de las llaves dentro de un bol naranja re-decorado por los padres de Naruto, con habaneros rojos brillantes y unos relámpagos amarillos en el llamativo fondo color naranja, y sube trotando sus piernas al que es su dormitorio en aquella enorme casa con un olor a fideos. Su habitación, por su higiénicamente simple lado, lo mantiene con una temperatura ambiente, la fragancia a normalidad que desprenden los húmedos árboles de la estación mudando las viejas hojas del exterior se instala completamente siéndole tranquilizante, y estando eficientemente organizado con las blancas cuatro paredes representando las únicas sombras que el librero, la cama, el buró y el armario trazaban ante su propia silueta gracias a la luz de los focos iluminando su habitación.

Ordenadamente vive en el segundo piso del hogar de su antiguo maestro y la esposa de éste, y del pequeño infante rubio hijo de estos dos, al lado del dormitorio del niño de cabellos blondos menos enmarañados que los propios, con unos cuantos platos esparcidos por el ancho suelo de madera y unas fotos aminorando la sensación de simpleza del cuarto, la gran mayoría describiendo sin necesidad de millones de palabras la cronología del cómo el Uchiha y él lograron apegarse entre sí sin salir su mejor amigo golpeado en sus intentos, memorables colgaban entorno a su mullida cama de sábanas blancas desacomodadas ahora que ha posado su trasero por completo de golpe sobre su colchón. Toma de la opción izquierda de su cama, estirando su brazo mientras se recuesta sobre su costado por todo el tramo del montón de lana cubierta de telas elásticas fuertes, del buró café claro el teléfono fijo con forma de una cuchilla gris con remangado de tiras gruesas, que su maestro le brindó como obsequio el día que se graduó, y marca al número que, como siempre, desea en sus sueños frustrados inconcebibles que la voz al otro lado conteste sin romper su oído.

\- ¡La flama eterna de la juventud, al habla!

Suspiró desganado, es su mejor amigo con el que habla, y tan solo él ahora puede ayudarlo ante su problema. Contesta, - Estoy en riesgo de suicidarme.

\- ¿Kakashi?

La dubitativa en la voz de su amigo optó por darle un paso adelante con el que pudo bromear un poco con el sarcasmo que ya corroía su garganta. - No, soy Orochimaru. ¿Tienes algún niño que coleccionar?

Gai ríe, comprendiendo el sentido del humor de su amigo, y réplica. - Solo en mi corazón, ¡y es mi pasión de infante desenfrenado!

El Hatake respira profundamente, tomándose el valor de dónde sea que pueda concebirse de agarrarlo en aquellos momentos, igualmente que la luz ahorradora del foco que no vacila ni tintinea dando una demostración visible de duda en su rostro, que en ningún transcurso de tiempo antes se pensó sometido a permitirse desde su última pelea reñida con Obito, años antes de volverse oficialmente los mejores amigos.

Lentamente entona una vocalización suave y quedada para hablarle a su amigo, todavía dudando en el interior mientras su par de labios comienzan a moverse negándole el poder omitir la información al de grandes cejas. - Estoy embarazado.

Maito, al otro lado de la línea, se levanta por completo de su propia cama ante la sorpresa yendo adelante por inercia mientras le concede a sus pesas de entrenamiento ligero entre sus puños caer en un ruidoso golpeteo al piso de madera, que crujen en su sitio agrietado dejando una notoria marca a los tablones ya anteriormente marcados por el intenso entrenamiento que el adolescente cejudo realiza diariamente ahí. Meditó lo contado por su amigo en el transcurso de los granos de arena cayendo uno en uno del enorme reloj de arena sobre el buró a la derecha de su cama, tratando de sonarse cuerdo ya que, donde llegó a entender antes, no conocía persona viviente que sea capaz de realizar una cosa de tal magnitud con su amigo. Sin embargo, un singularmente único nombre pateó su cerebro con tal fuerza que golpeó su mano derecha contra su frente mientras la difusa imagen de un moreno de ropas extremadamente naranjas y lentes torneaba de una mancha a la conocida forma de Obito Uchiha.

\- Probablemente solo sea una indigestión de comida. ¿Almorzaste algo pesado?

\- No es una indigestión. Me hice tres pruebas hoy. - Un escozor acomplejó su garganta, anudando las palabras a su laringe e impidiéndole cortar la oración con la parte afirmativa que incluso a él le hacía sostener una increíble sensación de malestar como para rendirse ha aceptarlo. Suspiró por calamidad de su suerte, inhaló nuevamente y exhaló cerrando fuertemente los ojos, - Definitivamente, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Cómo lograste generar suficiente orina para tres pruebas de embarazo?

El chirrido entre sus dientes resultó tenuemente sonoro, pero lo suficientemente audible para causar que una palpitante vena enrojecida sobresaliera de la visible parte en su frente no estando cubierta de su flequillo mientras apretaba el teléfono entre los dedos de su mano, creyó cortarse tanto su circulación como sus dedos sosteniendo aquel cuchillo - teléfono.

\- Bebí como diez toneladas de jugo de naranja. De todas formas, sí. Estoy embarazado. Y no estás reaccionando como esperaba.

\- Pero, ¿de verás?, ¿de verdad, verdad?

\- Desafortunadamente, sí.

El Hatake, conociendo principalmente el cómo siempre reacciona su amigo las situaciones no tan semejantes, pero sí perspicaces como esta, alejó varios centímetros de su órgano auditivo sano de la bocina prontamente rota de su teléfono, que espera los gritos de sorpresa del Maito. - ¡Oh, por el ocaso!, ¡por la determinación!, ¡por todo en el ocaso de la victoria que nuestra determinación nos brinde!

\- Ese es el tipo de emoción que estaba buscando al principio. - Retornó el aparato electrónico pegándolo suavemente a su oído, que no fuese nuevamente Gai llegase a gritar, mientras se deslizaba vagamente de espaldas por la sábana de su cama al suelo.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a ir a Akagahara o a Akatsuki?, porque necesitas una nota de tus tutores para Akagahara.

\- Lo sé. Supongo que a Akatsuki. Porque en los comerciales dicen que ayudan a las personas que han vivido con un gran dolor.

\- ¿Quieres que los llame por ti?, los llamé para Anko el año pasado.

\- No, los llamaré yo. Pero, necesito tu ayuda con algo muy urgente.

* * *

N/A: ¿Llegaste aquí? ¡Genial! Tengo que decir por qué hice esto. Pues bien, ¡lo haré de todas formas! Me hallaba viendo imágenes de Obito y Kakashi cuando la escena en la que la protagonista, Juno, le comenta a su mejor amigo, Paulie, que está embarazada y es cómo;

\- I'm pregnat :7

\- ... :O

Y no pude evitar en una situación así, pero con mi amado Obito y Kakashi en su lugar. Además de que, decidí que ambos tuvieran los respectivos papeles; Kakashi como Juno, y Obito como Paulie, porque presentí que sus personalidades se acoplaban mejor de esta manera. Juno es sarcástica, hilarante, intencionalmente fastidiosa, y muy lista, algo como Kakashi, tras su cambio de personalidad por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Y Paulie es inteligente por sí solo, aunque a veces, según él, se debe esforzar para lograrlo, puede ser inocente, incluso un poco torpe, siempre da lo mejor de sí, y es todavía mejor persona junto a Juno, como puede llegar a ser Obito con Kaka.

Las personalidades son esas, solo que he decidido no permitir que Obito esté muerto ni Rin para estos cambios, sino que este primero haya vivido un accidente con Kakashi para que él pueda tener esa personalidad que conocemos y queremos. Me parecía que ya era hora, también, de un ObiKaka con Mpreg, no hay muchos así, y sí, comprendo que sea un extraño sabor de boca el imaginar a un **Kakashi** con pancita (, por la cual no hay que adelantarse, ya que no deben pensarlo así si les es incomodo, y por tanto quiero ir dejando una imagen OBKK para quitarles esa sensación), pero me dije; ¡Oye, hay un montón de historias KakaIru, algunas con M-preg, así que, ¿por qué no intentar?! Y como amo esta película decidí hacerlas una, porque siempre que piensa en las escenas con los personajes son divertidas sus reacciones y gestos. Algo así.

02-Abril-17


End file.
